Forum:Roleplaying ideas
Fable Tlc Roleplaying ideas Roleplaying is an optional way of playing a game. By playing as if your character has a personality and preferences beyond the game's basic statistics you can choose to incorporate limitations that make gameplay more realistic or more challenging. Some tips that will help making your roleplay more realistic are: Travelling * There is no need to use your guild seal to get where you want, take a walk (Unless you are going to Hook Coast, Northern wastes or Witchwood). * Use clothing that is suitable in travelling for example walking a warm summer day in plate armour is not that comfortable now is it?. Try to use leather armour or villager outfits. * If you are roleplaying as a mage then the guild seal can be a bit easier (Pretend that it is a teleportation spell perhaps?). * You may decide that only certain people will be able to give you directions, such as guards, as not everyone will know where everything is. A traveling merchant, for example, would be able to give you directions to towns and villages. Resting * Sleep in a home appropriate for your role. If you can't afford a house (or do not want one), rent a room at an inn or find a bedroll. Equipment * Wear clothing appropriate to the circumstances: * Wear warm outfits such as leather when visiting Snowspire or Hook Coast * Wear clothes when you are visiting towns (or Armour if you are wanting to show it off) Specific Character Ideas The possibilities for roleplaying are virtually infinite, and therefore it would not be possible to list every possible type of roleplay. Instead, the following articles detail a few common types of roleplay. *Bandit Make your home at Twinblades' Camp (Or anywhere you want outside a town or a village) and get a group of bandit followers. Raid towns whenever you feel like some pillaging. Wear only Bandit armour and matching tattoos like the skorms eye tattoo (perhaps you can remove some of the clothings such as the torso or the cap). Drink lots of beer and eat meat or crunchy chickens. Perhaps you can visit a town sometimes to strike fear into the villagers just by showing your face. But most importanly, be free! *Guard Show those Criminal scums who is the law. wear the full set of guard clothing and wear a light weapon. Patrol in the cities and be loved by the people. Attack some of the bandit camps around Albion so that they will know just who you are. Or be a corrupt guard - harrass and opress the people of Albion! *Barbarian Show Albion that violence is the awnser - for you! Maximise your strength abilities and have a long beard and a ruggy hair (after all, you are a barbarian, you don't go to the barber so much). Wear no shirt and no gloves but have a Gigantic weapon such as a greatmace or a greatsword. Slaugher everything and everyone that you feel like and never sleep in a town (you are a son of the nature). Remember, smash first, speak later!